gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Koniec kolejki
Koniec kolejki – ostatnia misja w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, piętnasta i ostatnia dla Sweeta. Solucja Przed misją obowiązkowo zaopatrujemy się w pełne zdrowie, pancerz i 1500–2000 sztuk amunicji do M4. Jeżeli chcemy szybko zabić Big Smoke'a, zaopatrujemy się dodatkowo w miniguna (wystarczy około 15 strzałów z miniguna, aby zabić Smoke'a). Dodatkowo, aby zdobyć ognioodporność, wykonujemy misje strażaka, a także zdobywamy poziom Zabójcy na M4. Aby rozpocząć misję, przejmujemy także co najmniej 35% terenów Los Santos. Po przygotowaniach, czas zająć się Big Smoke'em i Tenpennym. Wsiadamy razem ze Sweetem do wozu i jedziemy do fortecy Big Smoke'a w Los Flores. Po rozmowie z bratem, ukazany nam zostanie budynek. Aby się tam dostać, musimy przebić się przez ścianę. Wsiadamy na BMX-a i zjeżdżamy na dół. Tam, kradniemy opancerzony wóz SWAT-u i nim robimy sobie przejście. Dodatkowo, rozjeżdżamy wszystkich Ballas, wysiadamy z wozu i wchodzimy w znacznik. Forteca Big Smoke'a składa się z 4 poziomów: * Poziom 1: Obszar bezpieczeństwa, * Poziom 2: Laboratorium narkotykowe, * Poziom 3: Piętro Ballasów, * Poziom 4: Piętro Big Smoke'a. Aby dostać się do Big Smoke'a, musimy przejść przez trzy kondygnacje budynku. Najpierw wychodzimy na schody i zabijamy kilku gangsterów. Zabieramy pancerz i kucamy przy drzwiach. Strzelamy w nie, zabijając jak największą ilość gangsterów. Potem wchodzimy przez wspomniane drzwi i kucamy przy pierwszych skrzyniach. Pokonujemy wszystkich gangsterów (łącznie z tymi na górze) i przechodzimy przez drzwi. Torujemy sobie drogę przez korytarz i wychodzimy na górę. Po prawej stronie w pomieszczeniu znajdziemy serduszko i strzelbę bojową. Zabieramy je i przechodzimy przez drzwi na pierwsze piętro. Przechodzimy korytarz, i jak w przypadku parteru, oczyszczamy go z pracowników. Wychodzimy na górę (wcześniej oczyszczoną) i przechodzimy korytarz, bacznie śledząc drzwi, przez które weszliśmy do laboratorium. Gdy pojawią się tam gangsterzy, zabijamy ich. Przy kolejnych drzwiach stoją przeciwnicy. Zabijamy ich przy użyciu beczki i wychodzimy na górę. W salonie Ballas robimy to samo co wcześniej, sprawdzając drzwi i idąc cały czas w przykucu. Po oczyszczeniu salonu idziemy po Big Smoke'a. Po rozmowie chowamy się za sofę, na której siedział Big Smoke i zabijamy go, strzelając w głowę (zadajemy wtedy najwięcej obrażeń). Jeżeli przeszkadza nam ciemność, zabieramy gogle noktowizyjne i wracamy na pozycję. Po zabiciu Big Smoke'a przyjdzie Tenpenny. Wychodząc, zniszczy maszyny na pierwszym piętrze. Od teraz mamy siedem minut na ucieczkę z budynku. Tutaj bardzo przydaje się ognioodporność. Ściągamy wszystkich gangsterów na trzech kondygnacjach, cały czas prąc naprzód i na dół. Po ucieczce z płonącego budynku Sweet dosłownie weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce. Wskakujemy do Feltzera i jedziemy za wozem strażackim. Staramy się go nie zgubić. Nie zwracamy uwagi na gangsterów rzucających w nas koktajlami Mołotowa. Gdy wjedziemy na autostradę we wschodniej części miasta, zbliżamy się maksymalnie do wozu. Jedziemy cały czas za nim, aby spadający Sweet napotkał maskę naszego wozu, a nie asfalt. Bracia Johnson zamienią się miejscami. My siadamy na miejscu pasażera z Micro SMG. Strzelamy do wszystkiego oznaczonego na czerwono na radarze, uważając szczególnie na strzelców. Pościg zaprowadzi nas na Grove Street. Tenpenny spadnie z wozem akurat na Grove Street i umrze w wyniku odniesionych ran. Podczas następnej cut-scenki dowiemy się o złotej płycie Madd Dogga. Misję zakończymy po napisach końcowych przed domem Johnsonów, a po chwili zadzwoni do nas Catalina, uprawiająca seks z Claudem. Ciekawostki * Misja ta jest podzielona na trzy części. W wypadku niepowodzenia, gdy gracz będzie rozpoczynał misję po raz następny, rozpocznie ją on od początku tej części, którą już rozpoczął, a mu się nie powiodła. Koniec kolejki dzieli się na następujące części: ** pierwsza: od początku do uśmiercenia Big Smoke'a. ** druga: od śmierci Big Smoke'a do ucieczki Carla z budynku i wybuchu tegoż. ** trzecia: od ucieczki Tenpenny'ego do końca. * Po pierwszej cutscence godzina w grze zostanie ustawiona na 21:30. * Podczas misji występują 4 pojazdy o unikalnych właściwościach: ** Feltzer koloru białego i unikalnego odcienia tapicerki (ID koloru tapicerki w tej misji to 8, podczas gdy w normalnej rozgrywce zawsze pojawia się z kolorem o ID 1), z rejestracją IMY AK, który jest na wszystko odporny (BP, DP, EP, FP), można go zdobyć przez podtopienie w stawie w Glen Park (ale nie za głęboko, ponieważ wtedy nie możemy go zdobyć) podczas pościgu za Tenpennym (jeśli gracz zgubi Tenpenny'ego, samochód straci swoje właściwości). ** Greenwood koloru niebieskiego, który także jest na wszystko odporny (zyskuje takie właściwości po wjechaniu w marker przed Pałacem Kraku), można go zdobyć (choć bez kodów jest to właściwie niemożliwe). ** Wóz strażacki z drabiną, który jest cięższy, też jest na wszystko odporny i też można go zdobyć. ** S.W.A.T, koloru niebieskiego, kulo- i ognioodporny. Można go zdobyć poprzez zniszczenie w którymś garażu bez podjeżdżania do Pałacu Kraku. * Po misji w slocie pistoletów maszynowych zawsze pojawi nam się Micro PM z nieliczną amunicją (120 kul). * W fortecy kraku Big Smoke'a można zauważyć jego posąg przedstawiający Smoke'a w wersji beta, trzyma on w ręce wersję beta SMG, które z niewiadomych przyczyn zostało usunięte z gry. * Gdy CJ przychodzi do Big Smoke'a na końcu cut-scenki Smoke wyciąga strzelbę bojową, ale do gracza strzela z AK-47. * Gdy CJ zabija Big Smoke'a, Tenpenny przychodzi ze strzelbą bojową, zaś gdy niszczy generatory, ma zwykłą strzelbę. * Co dziwne, jeśli zostanie obejrzana cała cut-scenka, w której Frank Tenpenny niszczy transformator elektryczny, to w całym Pałacu Kraku zrobi się ciemno. Jeśli jednak zostanie ona przerwana w odpowiednim momencie, to oświetlenie będzie dalej działało. * Big Smoke, choć dawno temu zdradził swój gang, nadal nosi jego barwy. * Choć nawet na Carlu bez koszulki nie widać pancerza, na Big Smoke'u jest on już widoczny. * Jeśli mamy problemy ze zdobyciem miniguna, możemy też dogonić Smoke'a i w bardzo prosty sposób zabić go przy pomocy piły mechanicznej. * Niezależnie od tego, w jaki sposób zabijemy Big Smoke'a, w przerywniku z jego śmiercią na jego ciele będą widoczne rany postrzałowe i dziury po kulach na jego kamizelce. * Ściana, którą niszczymy, ma wyraźne kontury. * W laboratorium w fortecy znajdują się generatory, które w cut-scence niszczy Tenpenny (wywołuje to pożar), lecz gdy zrobi to CJ, to nic się nie stanie. * Forteca Kraku po wykonaniu tej misji będzie dostępna dla gracza. * Jest to jedna z dwóch misji, w czasie której Frank Tenpenny pojawia się bez towarzystwa Eddiego Pulaskiego. Drugą misją są Krwawe żniwa. * Gracz może przestrzelić opony w wozie strażackim Tenpenny'ego, lecz nie wpłynie to na misję. * W ostatniej cutscence przedstawiającej spadek wozu strażackiego z mostu, widać iskry jakoby drabina ocierała się o asfalt, mimo iż tego nie robi. * Na moście nad Grove Street można zniszczyć jedną z betonowych barierek, zostało to dodane do gry tylko na potrzeby cut-scenki w ostatniej misji w grze. * Radiowóz leżący obok wozu strażackiego, z którego wychodzi Tenpenny, pochodzi z wersji beta gry. * Po zaliczeniu tej misji w Radiu WCTR można usłyszeć informację o śmierci Franka Tenpenny'ego. * Scena pościgu za wozem strażackim jest odwołaniem do filmu Con Air - lot skazańców. Wóz strażacki jest niemal identyczny, jak ten z filmu. * Podczas pościgu na torach kolejowych za wozem strażackim, przejeżdża sama lokomotywa bez żadnych wagonów. * Nawet jeśli podbijemy 100% terenów w Los Santos, członkowie wrogich gangów będą nas atakować w trakcie misji. * Jest to jedna z trzech misji w całej grze, gdzie jedziemy pojazdem jako pasażer, pozostałe to: To tylko biznes, Jednoczenie Rodzin. * Misja o identycznej nazwie znajduje się w Red Dead Revolver, innej grze Rockstara. * Jeśli na początku misji zniszczymy auto Sweeta będąc w nim, to w grze włączy się glitch który przeniesie nas do momentu kiedy zabiliśmy Big Smoka. Scenariusz }} Galeria Plik:Koniec kolejki (1).jpg|Spotkanie w domu Sweeta. Plik:Koniec kolejki (2).jpg|CJ ze Sweetem wsiadają do wozu… Plik:Koniec kolejki (3).jpg|…i jadą do fortecy Big Smoke'a. Plik:Koniec kolejki (4).jpg|Rozmowa braci. Plik:Koniec kolejki (5).jpg|Forteca kraku Big Smoke'a. Plik:Koniec kolejki (6).jpg|CJ zjeżdża na dół… Plik:Koniec kolejki (7).jpg|…i kradnie wóz SWAT-u. Plik:Koniec kolejki (8).jpg|Potem niszczy bramę… Plik:Koniec kolejki (9).jpg|…rozjeżdża Ballas… Plik:Koniec kolejki (10).jpg|…i wchodzi na parter. Plik:Koniec kolejki (11).jpg|Pierwszy gangster. Plik:Koniec kolejki (12).jpg|Walka na parterze… Plik:Koniec kolejki (13).jpg|…w korytarzu… Plik:Koniec kolejki (14).jpg|…i przed wejściem na piętro. Plik:Koniec kolejki (15).jpg|CJ wchodzi na pierwsze piętro. Plik:Koniec kolejki (16).jpg|Walka w korytarzu… Plik:Koniec kolejki (17).jpg|…i w laboratorium. Plik:Koniec kolejki (18).jpg|Wejście na drugie piętro. Plik:Koniec kolejki (19).jpg|Walka w salonie… Plik:Koniec kolejki (20).jpg|…i przy posągu Big Smoke'a. Plik:Koniec kolejki (21).jpg|Wejście do gabinetu Big Smoke'a. Plik:Koniec kolejki (22).jpg|Spotkanie. Plik:Koniec kolejki (23).jpg|Rozmowa z Big Smoke'em. Plik:Koniec kolejki (24).jpg|CJ wybija ochronę Big Smoke'a… Plik:Koniec kolejki (25).jpg|…i strzela do jego samego. Plik:Koniec kolejki (26).jpg|Śmierć Big Smoke'a. Plik:Koniec kolejki (27).jpg|Tenpenny wchodzi do biura. Plik:Koniec kolejki (28).jpg|Rozmowa CJ-a z Tenpennym. Plik:Koniec kolejki (29).jpg|Tenpenny strzela do CJ-a. Plik:Koniec kolejki (30).jpg|Zniszczenie urządzeń na piętrze. Plik:Koniec kolejki (31).jpg|CJ pośpiesznie opuszcza gabinet… Plik:Koniec kolejki (32).jpg|…drugie piętro… Plik:Koniec kolejki (33).jpg|…pierwsze piętro… Plik:Koniec kolejki (34).jpg|…i parter. Plik:Koniec kolejki (35).jpg|Ostatni gangsterzy… Plik:Koniec kolejki (36).jpg|…i forteca kraku przechodzi do historii. Plik:Koniec kolejki (37).jpg|Sweet wskakuje na wóz strażacki Tenpenny'ego. Plik:Koniec kolejki (38).jpg|Początek pościgu. Plik:Koniec kolejki (39).jpg|Przejazd przez tereny Vagos… Plik:Koniec kolejki (40).jpg|…i wjazd na autostradę. Plik:Koniec kolejki (41).jpg|CJ łapie Sweeta. Plik:Koniec kolejki (42).jpg|Bracia wymieniają się miejscami. Plik:Koniec kolejki (43).jpg|Odstrzelenie pierwszych radiowozów. Plik:Koniec kolejki (44).jpg|Walka z Vagos. Plik:Koniec kolejki (45).jpg|Wjazd do Ganton. Plik:Koniec kolejki (46).jpg|Tenpenny traci panowanie nad kierownicą… Plik:Koniec kolejki (47).jpg|…przebija barierkę i spada na Grove St. Plik:Koniec kolejki (48).jpg|Tenpenny wydostaje się z wozu. Plik:Koniec kolejki (49).jpg|Monolog… Plik:Koniec kolejki (50).jpg|…i śmierć Tenpenny'ego. Plik:Koniec kolejki (51).jpg|Rozmowa nad ciałem. Plik:Koniec kolejki (52).jpg|Pożegnanie CJ-a. Plik:Koniec kolejki (53).jpg|Ciało Tenpenny'ego. Plik:Koniec kolejki (54).jpg|Rozmowa w domu Johnsonów. Plik:Koniec kolejki (55).jpg|Wiadomość Madd Dogga. Plik:Koniec kolejki (56).jpg|Plany Sweeta… Plik:Koniec kolejki (57).jpg|…i CJ-a. Plik:Koniec kolejki (58).jpg|Misja zakończona. Los Desperados }} Kategoria:Misje finałowe ar:نهاية الخط de:End of the Line en:End of the Line es:End of the Line ru:End of the Line